


Dirty Room

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buff Draco, Buff!Draco, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry Potter, DIRTY BEDROOM, Destruction of a wall, Feminine Harry, Harry has a roomate, Harry stares at Draco intensley, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Muggle Character - Freeform, Poor thing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ruin Master!Draco, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Wall Prejudice, Weasley Bashing, and Teddy also has a bedroom, omg, the same wall more than once, twink harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: Harry's PTSD comes out in dreams ending in the destruction of one poor wall. His muggle flatmate is understanding, but fed up and calls her friend, Draco Malfoy, a Ruins Master, to make the wall stay up. Not expecting Draco to come the very same day, Harry (who is at work in a lovely clothing store, proving a very important point) has no chance to clean the room. Leaving Draco to the pigsty of a bedroom. Both ex-rivals are unaware of eachother... until they arent!!!





	1. #StopWallPrejudice

“Oh, Merlin! I’m so sorry! I- I just- I, I’m so sorry!” Harry stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the dark blur in his doorway. He was sat up in his bed, the blanket pooled around his waist revealing the lavender nightie that clung to his sweat-soaked skin. He knew he looked a right mess, his long hair knotted from tossing and turning, tear stains on his cheeks, and probably a good amount of saliva and snot to join. “Gods!” He exclaimed as he slipped his glasses on to take in the damage.

Right beside the previous blur, A.K.A not a blur but his human roommate, where the night before there was a full and complete wall now stood a large gaping hole. The contents of the wall from the sheetrock to the insulation were strewn about the hallway and his room. Sadly, this wasn’t the first time. In fact, his wasn’t even the second, fourth, or even the sixth. This was the seventh time he had a magical outburst due to a night terror or nightmare and blasted that wall to shreds, why that wall, well only Lady Magic can tell. 

“This is the seventh time you’ve blasted that wall to shreds Hads!” His roommate exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air in exasperation before using them to waft some of the dust from the said shredded wall out of her face. Harry quickly got out of his bed and maneuvered expertly through the mess that was his room (okay, so he wasn’t much for cleaning his room, so what?) as he spoke. 

“No, no no no, I can fix it! Again! I promise I’ll get better, please don’t kick me out Ari, they’ve been getting less and less common! It’s been nearly a month since the las-” He started pleading, feeling tears forming anew. He knew this would happen, he was too much work. Hell, even his ‘best friends’ kicked him out, how had he ever expected someone who was virtually a stranger, and muggle at that, to deal with him? No one deserved any of what he put them threw, crying out in his sleep, destroying things randomly, wearing girl clothes, being gay- it was no wonder Ron and Hermione stopped talking to him and rightfully so. He was a burden and an abomination. 

Harry had been going to a therapist for two years, after realizing how little to no help would come from a mind healer anymore, and in all honesty, it was one of his best choices. He used to be so angry and out of it. In a constant state of PTSD and anxiety from the war. Hermione and Ron had been more than glad to have him move in with them since they had the extra room but it was only a week in when he was given an ultimatum, he can either keep being without control of his mind and magic and live on his own, or he could actively make progress by going to a mind-healer. Then, a month or two later when the mind-healer had pretty much fixed most of the damage from not only Voldemort ramming into his mind but Snape and Dumbledore as well he had calmed down enough to function. 

He still had flashbacks throughout the day, and his magic still broke things at any sudden sound, but he could tell it was helping, and it would only be a few more sessions until his mind was healed. Of course, he knew that wouldn’t get rid of his mental issues, but perhaps the damage in his head had accelerated or fed those. Either way, he had this amazingly stupid idea that his friends would love him no matter what, but it ended up that sometimes wanting to wear female clothing was just too far. Not the constant battle for their lives, or being gay (although that had changed his relationship with them already) but his choice of clothes. He didn’t want to be a girl, far from, but either way, they insisted that they wanted him to continue seeing the mind-healer, even though it was pointless. When he refused it became this huge fight and it ended with him being kicked out and losing his two closest friends.

It was a week later when he was at a memorial service for the muggle family members of muggle-born and half-bloods who had lost their lives in the war that he met Arianna. Actually, it was more than he recognized her, or well her twin sister Isabella who had been killed by Lucius Malfoy during a raid in Diagon Alley. 

Despite the differences in their lives, one being muggleborn, they had done everything to keep in touch, and to share each other’s lives and had been very close, as close as any twins were. They had planned to move in together when her sister finished her mastery in Potions, being two years older than Harry was at 18 then. Arianna’s beautiful, taller than him by nearly half a foot (which isn’t much of a feat considering he was only 5’4) with cocoa brown skin and tight, light brown ringlet curls that nearly filled out the doorway in their near-afro like state, or her version of bed-head. 

He was suddenly pulled from his whirling thoughts and self depreciation and into the warmth of his best friend as she encircled him in her arms, pushing one of her hands into his messy hair and pressing his cheek into her bosom, which used to make him blush and stutter but was now common enough to be nothing but calming and centering. “Hadrian, darling, you know better than that. I’m not even close to tired or angry with you. I was just startled awake and was a little exasperated with the situation.” It seemed like a film was removed from his mind as he came back to himself, this was Arianna. All those thoughts about how worthless and useless he has rushed away as he fully woke up and remembered all he learned, how much he’s grown since he started therapy. He is not worthless. He is not a freak. He is not a burden. He is human, and not alone. There are thousands, if not millions, of people within the LGBTQ+ community and all of them are perfect, just like him. Harry let out a groan and slumped into Arianna before huffing at himself.

“Sorry, just had a tough night I guess.” He murmured as he pulled back and wiped at his face, wandlessly and silently cleaning and drying it. “I think I threw myself off.” He said with a grin before looking over at the wall as he tugged the nightgown straight to assure it was covering most of his thighs. “Merlin’s beard!” He exclaimed, now actually taking in the damage. The wall was decimated, completely and utterly obliterated. “In for a knut, in for a galleon?” Harry said jokingly as he added, “we might as well just knock it down, really open up the floor plan, make the room seem larger and brighter, and all that rubbish.” He smiled sheepishly as she threw him a glare.

“And have to look at this dump you call a room?” “Hey! It’s not a du-” “Hell no.” She interrupted with a smirk. Harry sighed exaggeratedly as he summoned his wand to himself, preparing to put the wall together once again, there was no way he was going to do it without a wand again, last time it strained him to the point that he couldn’t do more than a lumos without his wand for nearly a week. Before he could actively cast any spells Arianna grabbed his wrist. “Double hell no. Despite the fact that I love you I really can’t stand going through this again, even if you are the one who fixes and dust’s each time. We both deserve a break on this, and I actually know someone who might be able to help.”

“Help build a wall? What’s the point, it would just be faster if I went ahead and repaired it myself.” Harry argued, going to once again float the debris closer to the wall to start working when she once again grabbed him, earning a narrow-eyed look.

“Not to help us build the wall, to help us keep it up. He’s a Ruin’s master and I’m more than positive that he can mix enough ruins into that wall to keep it up through the next World War. I’ll talk to him today while you are at work, maybe I can even get him to build a door between Edward’s room and yours that will ward closed when you have magical outbursts.” Harry looked at the wall beside the ruined one, knowing that on the other side was Edwards, or better known as Teddy’s room. 

Despite his dead friendship with Hermione and Ron most of his other relationships stayed intact, and some even strengthened, including a few of Weasleys. He may not consider them his second family anymore, considering Molly, Arthur, and Percy weren’t totally on board with Harry wearing female clothing or his sexuality, but he was still close friends with George and Ginny, the oldest brothers not living close enough or being in the same age range were understanding, or more or so didn’t care what he wore. Since the Golden Trio’s Break-up, as the Prophet called it amongst other things, he has become great friends with Ginny, George, Neville, Luna, and of course Ari. 

“Okay. I really am Sorry, I have no idea what my subconscious has against that wall. Oh! I forgot to tell you, Dr. Conner’s is on family leave for my next two sessions.” Harry commented as he grabbed a pair of loose jeans and slid them up under the skirt of his pajamas before tugging the dress off and reaching for a shirt also on the floor. 

“Is everything alright?” Ari asked worriedly for her friends' therapist. 

“Yes, when he told me I got this image of like, his mom dying or something but nope. His daughter is going to have her tonsils removed tomorrow, isn’t this yours?” He interrupted himself standing and holding up a very wrinkled pink tank-top and grinning amusedly as Ari gasped and tugged it from his hand to cradle against her chest. 

“YES! Why was my tank-top on your disgusting floor! I don’t even remember you borrowing it.” Harry’s eyes drifted up as he chewed on his lip in thought, in all honesty, he didn’t remember either, which he told her only to receive a gasp and thump to the head. “You should really clean your room, honestly your clothes will all turn green from the mold. How can you even know if what you're wearing is clean or not?!” She asked as she entered the kitchen, both having separated while she went to change and he cooked a quick breakfast for both of them.

He wore a Foo Fighter’s band tee that left a sliver of his stomach uncovered, and even more so when he reached up for the salt, his belly button peaking through. Arianna rolled her eyes wondering how she could be jealous of her male room-mates ability to wear anything and still look hot, although she would always make herself feel better imagining how it would look if he didn’t remove the hair from his body. Harry snickered as he prepared a couple plates with eggs on toast with bacon.

“Easy, first is the inspection.” He said grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it out to straighten out all the folds as the shirt fit a little loose on him. “No visible stains or crusties,” “Ew! Too much information!” “Not THOSE kind of crusties, god. Why would I jizz on my shirt?” He said making a face before continuing as Arianna made a gagging noise hearing the word ‘jizz’. “Then the sniff test,” He brought the collar of his shirt to his nose, inhaling while using the shirt to hide his smirk as Arianna crinkled her nose in disgust. “If it doesn’t smell too wonky then you're good to go, just add perfume!” he paused for a second before adding. “And if it does smell wonky, but has no weird stains a cleaning and freshening charm will always do.”

“Oh my god, you are literally disgusting.” Harry went in for a hug as he declared that she still loved him only to be pushed away. “Don’t you dare hug me with that on. You know you’ll have to clean your room if he comes to fix that wall unless you want him to see all your dirty panties and used lube bottles.” Harry blushed crimson as he went to open his mouth. “And don’t think I hadn’t seen that vibrator Potter.” she said with a smirk as Harry covered his face. 

“NO! Where?” He was positive he put that away the last time he used it, he never left it out, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to know he even had one-

“HA! I was only kidding! You have sex toys? Oh my god, that's perfect!” She cried victoriously and then burst into laughter as Harry dropped his hands, and jaw, incredulity as he realized that she had only lied to make him admit it.

“You bitch!” He cried, crossing his arms. “You did that on purpose! Can’t a guy have his secrets!?” which only made her laugh harder. “Whatever! I’m going to work you, meany.” He pouted his whole way out the door with the sound of Arianna’s amusement following him down the door of his duplex. 

\----------


	2. The discovery and the dress

“Morgana’s saggy tits!” Draco breathed as he took in not the obliterated wall but the room just beyond it. “I don’t know if your roommate is the luckiest or unluckiest man to find a girlfriend who is just as, if not more of a slob then he is,” he said as he took in the disaster of a room, a disgusting mix of dirty, crinkled, and clean male and female clothes layered the entirety of it. Arianna let out a laugh as she walked into the room, Draco following close behind. 

“Considering these are all his clothes, and he’s gay, I’d say unlucky for everyone involved.” Draco’s eyes went even wider as he once again took in the clothes strewn about nearly every inch of the floor. Arianna’s lips thinned as she looked at him seriously. “I hope you're not some douche-cisgendered dick because I swear to god if you have anything remotely assholey to sa-”

“Calm your tits, Ari, I was just shocked, you are aware I’m gay so I can’t very well say anything without being a hypocrite.”

“False, you can still be a cisgendered douche if you're gay, you don’t wear female clothes, so, therefore, you can say anything you want without classifying as a hypocrite.” it was quiet for a couple beats before with a smirk Draco spoke.

“Touche.” he looked around again before continuing. “I don’t want to be rude or whatever, but I’m a little confused since you call him, well him. Would he mind terribly if you spoke of him to me? Considering I will be cleaning this shit and fixing his wall?” Draco asked, looking at Arianna who stuck her tongue out as she looked at the room. Dear god, she would have to help him clean this room. “Don’t make that face, you are aware I’m a wizard, correct?” Arianna blinked a few times as she realized that she had actually forgotten that bit and grinned. 

“Thank god! I thought I’d have to touch his things, and,” she shuddered, “I can’t even, and no he’s open about it with anyone, stranger or not and I’m sure he wouldn’t really give a shit if I told you. He just likes girls clothes. Nothing more to it. He likes his prick, I’d even go so far as to say he loves it with how tight his jeans usually are.” She said, throwing him a wink as he rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, don’t give me that look. I could never look at him as someone I’d willingly touch, nonetheless date after seeing this monstrosity he calls a room. How can he keep it like this knowing I was coming?!” He asked while fighting down the blush that threatened to form as he spelled a pair of lacy panties into the laundry room. He would NOT think about how those would look stretched around some strangers cock. 

He would NOT think about how short and thin the man was as he spelled a few more small dresses, skirts, pants, shirts and such after the underwear. He also definitely did NOT look for any photos of the mystery guy as he cleaned up, even if maybe he perhaps almost kinda once barely wondered if he was the type of thin that looked skeletal or if he was the lithe slim type. “What?” He said as he was startled from his thoughts, turning to Arianna who was peeking into the room, mouth agape.

“The carpet! It’s a miracle! That didn’t even take ten minutes!” She turned to look at him with a smirk and cocked brow. “Perhaps I’ll hire you as a mai- HEY! I’m a muggle, you can’t shoot a hex at me!” She cried after dodging a light yellow spell. “What even was that?! You could have killed me!” 

“Oh please, it was a tickling hex. I know better than to shoot anything your delecat- OW!” he looked down to see what it was she threw at him before glaring at her. “You can’t throw a shoe at me you heathen!”

\------

“Done.” Draco declared as he waltzed back into the living room where Arianna was seemingly just about to get up, freezing halfway off the couch to look at him incredulously before giving the clock a similar look.

“It hasn't even been an hour! I was going to make you lunch,” she complained as she stood up and walked to the bedroom to inspect the wall. “Wow, and this will withstand his outbursts?”

“That is what I said when you called, is it not?” Arianna rolled her eyes at his snobby response before she took in the rest of the room, taking note of the other wall that was still the same. Draco took note and sighed. “I thought about it on the way over and in the end I'm not positive I could make the door without it working both ways, and considering your friends kid is three, almost four he will start having bouts of accidental, and it's too much of a risk to add a door that lock and wards at signs of magical outbursts. It would just be safer for both to keep it how it is, but I have a couple sets of magic detectors, usually, one is kept on the child and one on the parent around this age so they can be warned when their magic acts up. I can fiddle with them and make it so each of you have one and it will glow red for your roommate and blue for his kid, that way you can warn Edward to stay away from his dad when it's red and you will be aware of the outburst, plus you'll both be warned when Ed is performing accidental.” Draco said, leaning against the newly built wall. Now that he thought about it he was never told the guys name, he only knew the son’s name because Ari said it when mentioning the door.

“Really?! That would honestly be perfect. Sorry that you had to clean, Neither of us really expected that you would be able to come the day of, nonetheless before lunch, which I still insist you stay for.” Draco smiled at her as he cast a tempus, a frown forming as he took note of the time. 

“I actually have an appointment at 2 and I was planning on writing out the rest of the ruins I’ll be needing.”

“You can't even stay for tea?” Draco shook his head with a smirk, enjoying his friends glare at being so smug. “Well then you better be here 7:30 a.m sharp for breakfast, eh! No excuses! You insisted to do this for free the least I can do is assure you a hearty breakfast, we always make extra on Saturday so we don’t have to cook lunch. Plus we’ve known each other for nearly two years and you’ve yet to meet Hadri. Now shoo! Americas Next Top Model is on.” (obviously, I don’t own ANTM)

“Geez! Build a girl a wall and she still won’t put ou- AH! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP FINDING SHOES!” 

\-------

“Arrrrriiiiiiiiiii,” Harry whined loudly as he came through the door, dropping heavily beside her and burying his head in her shoulder. “Today suuucckkkeedddd.” he continued as she patted him on the head with fake sympathy, eyes fixed on the t.v. 

“What happened?” She asked absently as Joey and Chandler fought over who kept the foosball table. 

“I was restocking those daisy dresses, you know the one with the plunging neckline that I can’t pull off? Lilac colored with daisies printed on it?” Ari looked away from the t.v to take in her friend's wistful look. The boy had been talking about that dress since they got into stock at their work. Both of them worked part-time at Sandie’s, a clothing store that appealed to young women and men alike with its pop culture references and reasonable prices. While they both worked part-time both were well enough off to live comfortably without jobs, her family had gotten a settlement from the Malfoy Vaults when the memory of her sister's death was provided along with many others. 

It was actually how she met Draco, he had gone to each of the confirmed victim's families and apologized on behalf of his father and delivered their share of his families money. She had been the only one to refuse the money and to have him in for tea. It didn't take a genius to see that the boy despised his father and wanted to make a better man of himself. Draco had insisted on her taking the money since he couldn't stand to live off of his father's money, which was discovered to have largely been accumulated through blackmail.

Harry obviously had the Potter’s vaults, but he discovered after the war that he was also the Lord of the Slytherin, Black and Peverell families. That didn't deter him from moving into the muggle world and working in a clothing shop. He didn't fully leave the magical world, he still went to the magic shops and attended charity events and memorials or met up with his friends, but he mostly spent his time with her or Teddy who he had shared custody of with Andromeda, who was more than thankful that Harry didn't take full custody like he had the right to do as godfather. She hummed in agreement with Harry to prompt him to continue.

“I hung every one up except one, which was coincidentally my size,” Arianna snorted but was ultimately ignored as he continued. “And some teenager literally walked up to me and told me that I can’t wear lilac without washing out my skin tone! Then she looked at my chest and then told me that my prick would also not help matters. I was tempted to throw it on and prove her wrong, I wear lilac all the time and look fucking flawless!” he huffed as she started laughing at him, his lip pushing out in a pout. “Ari, you know just as well as I that I can't do a plunging neckline, but you could totally pull it off. You have such pretty breasts-” 

Arianna gasped a little scandalized that he was checking out her breasts enough to determine their appearance in any dress at all. “You can’t say that!”

“What?! Why not? It’s not like I wank to the thought of your chest sacks, Merlin! I just have to have that dress, and if that means I wear it vicariously through you then so be it! That's why I sort have maybe marched right up to the counter with your size while staring that zit-faced child down…”

“You didn’t!” she said standing up with a grin, Harry following and pulling the shrunken bag from his pocket.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t not get it, the dress is only on the shelf for another week and I believe in true love.”

“... and a size 12 plunging v-neck dress is your true love?”

“It is, probably among many other clothes I’ll no doubt impulse buy with the help of Salazar Slytherin.” Harry quipped with a grin as he wandlessly and silently reversed the charms and held the mentioned dress out sheepishly. “Please? At least try it on for me? The lilac will do great with your skin tone! Oh! I have the perfect pair of pumps to go with it, those white three-inch closed toe ones? You go try it on an I’ll fetch the shoes and resize them! I love you!” Harry said quickly giving her no chance to deny him before shoving the dress into her hands and dashing into his room. “MERLINS HAIRY BALLSACK!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!” 

Arianna rolled her eyes as she once again wondered why wizards had to have such vivid and image inducing idioms. She felt a smirk curl her lips as she went into her room to throw the dress on, fully aware that not even the sight of his carpet could deter him and surely a minute later he came in with the heels and a confused look.

“Why did you clean my room? I won’t be able to find anything with my room like that! I said I’d clean it before the guy came to… fix… the wall! I hadn’t even noticed! That's why you cleaned! Why didn't you just shove everything under the bed? At least that way I’d know where everything is.” Harry said in his normal quick fashion, not giving her a chance to intervene until he was done and looking her over appraisingly. “You look amazing!”

“Firstly, thank you, I know I do.” She said with a twist of her hips to make the dress flair before accepting the pumps and sitting on her bed to slip the shoes on. “Secondly, gross! That's not cleaning your room that's compressing it, and lastly, I didn’t clean it.” Harry was quiet for a moment as he worked it out before turning red in mortification.

“YOU LET SOME RANDOM GUY PICK UP MY DIRTY PANTIES AND EMPTY LUBE BOTTLES?! I- YOU- WH-” Harry covered his face as Arianna started laughing at his reaction. “That's not even funny, it’s not! Ugh! Stand up and walk for me.” he said defeated knowing it was too late and he has wanted to see this dress for weeks, not like he knew the guy nor would he ever meet him. “I'm a genius. Simply put. I'm honestly proud I've come so far from hand-me-down rags to this exquisite sight.”

“Gee golly, way to make a girl blush while blatantly complimenting yourself.” She looked in the mirror and hummed thoughtfully. She isn't one for revealing clothes but somehow the dress was modest for the style, reaching to her knee and the v-neck not showing much. “and yes, yes you are a fashion genius. Should I wear this to Michael's?”

“No! Are you really?” Harry asked excitedly, bouncing on his feet. She had met Michael threw her mom surprisingly. She usually never gave the men her mom suggested a chance because so much of her life despite being muggle revolved around magic with a magic sister, roommate, and child in her life but apparently he too has a magical sibling, his younger sister. This would be her fourth time going out with him and he was planning to make her a home-cooked meal.

“Get your head from the gutter Hads. Just dinner, he has a night shift at the bar so I’ll be home by 10.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he skipped dinner and went straight for the dessert,” Harry said leering at her and winking.

“Dear god, now I get why you're still a virgin if that's the best you have.” Harry blushed crimson and spluttered. It was perfectly normal that he was still a virgin! It's not his fault his teens were rather busy for that, and then he just needed time to get better plus with Teddy.. he just hasn't gotten around to it! It wasn't that odd… right? “Harry,” Harry glanced up to see Arianna practically towering over him with the heels. She never used his common name, always one for using full names. She only used it when she wanted to grab your attention. “Babe, I was only joking.”

“...but it is odd, isn't it?” Harry said, wringing his hands anxiously. “I mean, I'm nearly 22 and I’ve only ever kissed two girls- and I'm not even into girls!” He drew his lip into his mouth, his hands still twisting and untwisting quickly.

“No, it’s not Hadri. When would you have had the time during school? Not to mention the fact that you developed after everyone else.” Harry’s hands speed up as he thought back to the cause of his delayed development, a.k.a his loving family. Arianna scolded herself and grabbed his fidgeting hands to bring him back. “Even after the war, you had to put yourself first. If you had started having sex at any of those times it could have lead to dependency or sex addiction, even Dr. Conners mentioned that. And in all honestly I'm sure that you will be glad you waited, it will make it that much more meaningful when you do. Now tell me the truth, will you be fine tonight or should we get out the ice cream and Doritos and camp out for the Friends marathon?” (once again I don't hold any rights over the show Friends)

“No, I'm good, you go. Although I may still take up the offer and do the friends marathon without you. Did you get strawberry?” he asked with a smirk.


	3. Why, Heellllooo to you ;)

“Ari? Have you seen my lace crop top? The emerald green one that came with those lace hipsters, I’m thinking that it will pair nicely with those tight patterned trousers, that way I don't have a panty line, oh! If you braid my hair I won't ask how dessert was last night… are you cooking?” the way the living room opened into the kitchen coincidentally kept the dining table from view, therefore keeping Draco who was sure he recognized that voice but was finding this conversation far too entertaining to interrupt, and judging by Ari’s smirk she agreed, out of sight. 

“Which hipsters?” she asked, wanting to assure the boys' mortification when he realizes they have a guest.

“You know, those ones that practically leave my arse on view? You are cooking! Why are you cooking? That's my job, in fact, why are you even up it’s not even eight and a saturdAY OH MY GOD!” Harry hadn’t glanced over to the table until he heard a gasp and looked over to see none other than Draco fucking Malfoy looking at him in shock before opening his mouth to say one fairly expected thing.

“POTTER?!” Draco had watched who he correctly assumed to be the famous roommate ‘Hadri’. Draco licked his lips as he took in the long dark and messy hair that reached to the boys mid-back. The blonde’s eyes trailed over the frankly revealing nightie the other man wore. The gown reached just below the guy’s arse and Draco was disappointed that the dark red silk wasn't see through as he thought back to the numerous pairs of panties he spelled into the hamper yesterday. He mentally answered his question yesterday as he took in the lithe and tan figure ‘damn, definitely my type. Small, dark and sexy…’ he thought before he finally glanced at the darker skinned man's face barely catching the side of the familiar glasses before a shocked gasp escaped followed easily by the roommate's name.

“Malfoy?” Harry said once honestly thrown off by the unexpected guest before he fully processed the situation. He felt his face and chest heat up as he was sure his skin flushed to the same shade as his nightie anD DEAR GOD HIS NIGHTIE! Harry let out a squeak, his hands flying to the hem of his gown to tug lower. “MALFOY!” he exclaimed. Arianna cocked a brow as she took in the situation, these two knew each other? And from the sounds of it not very close if they go by surname. “Arianna, will you accompany me to my room RIGHT FUCKING NOW! Malfoy just sit. Stay.” before either could argue, Arianna having to turn off the stove and Draco not one to take orders like a dog, Harry was already running from the kitchen with Ari behind him. 

Draco, still offended by being commanded like a dog and dying with curiosity by actually finding where Potter’s lived these last few years, not to mention wearing female clothes, was sneaking down the hall to eavesdrop.

“... wearing nothing but my nightie, Ari! Nothing!” okay, and Draco isn't childish enough to even pretend his dick hadn’t twitched at the thought of his childhood rival wearing nothing under that thin material. “What do I do when he goes off and tells that bitch Skeeter that the saint Potter wears panties! Oh gods! I just realized that Draco Malfoy cleaned up my dirty panties and empty lube bottles!” Draco nearly choked on his tongue at the declaration. He was more than positive he hadn't found any lube bottles, he was obviously unaware that that was in reference to a past conversation. 

“Hads! Breathe! Honestly, it can’t be that bad.”

“That bad? That bad, ohhh it's not that bad it's even worse! He hates me and has hated me since first year! I can't have my private life become public, I mean look at how the Weasleys and Granger reacted when I wanted to wear a blouse, I can't, I just can’t, I can- OW! You bitch! That hurt, the deals off if you give me a bald spot, I will ask how long you kept my true love on last night if you keep pulling at my hair like reigns on a horse! OUCH! What are you doing?”

“Keeping you from having a bloody panic attack you ditz. Now, first I'll apologize for not mentioning we’d be having company. After yesterday's events, it slipped my mind. I swear if I had known you two had a past I’d have invited him for lunch instead.” Draco heard Harry give a soft huff of amusement. 

“I honestly have no idea how you didn't know that Malfoy and I had a past. I guess I sort of assumed someone would have mentioned it by now.” Harry let out a sigh and looked around, both occupants unaware of the eavesdropper. “I guess there’s no point in going out there dressed in pants and trousers, huh? I don’t know where anything is because you guys couldn't leave well enough alone.”

“Ugh! You must be joking. Tell me you're joking because if you thought that was ‘well enough’ then you definitely need to reevaluate what it is you talk to that doctor about.” she glanced around the room that was already on its way to its previous state since yesterday as he tossed his clothes on the ground while getting dressed. “I'm tempted to ask Andy for a house elf. Dear god to think what Edward will be like as you’re his role model.” Draco suddenly remembered that Harry apparently had a kid, but it only took a moment for him to put together the pieces with Ari mentioning his aunt’s name. He thought the boy’s name was Tedd-

“Teddy will be nothing but the perfect little angel, the apple of my eye, he can and will do no wrong.” Arianna snorted and after a minute Draco decided that the other man was probably dressed by now and it won’t be long before they come back out so he headed back to the kitchen and decided to start up the rest of the bacon.

\-----

Despite the fact that the conversation seemed over when he went back to the kitchen by the time the two returned he had already finished cooking all the bacon and was pouring the already made pancake batter onto the griddle.

“Pinch me, I’ve died and gone to hell. Malfoy is cooking me breakfast.” Draco nearly jumped, the only thing keeping his calm facade being years of pureblood lessons, more like training in his opinion. 

“Who said I was cooking for you Potter?”

“The fact that I paid for the ingredients you're probably well on your way to burning. Move over.” Harry said, unsure of how to go about this whole ex-nemesis-in-your-kitchen thing. “Arianna told me how you two met and now she demands that me and you sit down for a quaint little breakfast and catch-up so that when she gets out of the shower she can pretend that we are thick as thieves and have never thrown hexes nor words at each other.” an awkward silence fell over them as Draco watched the other cook. He couldn’t help but be a little shocked the Potter could actually dress, or pull off a lace crop top. 

His eyes seemed to take on a life of their own as he took in the tight trousers that clung obscenely to the savior's ankles, calves… thighs… arse… he wiped the drool off his chin before the other could catch him ogling. Draco was a little shocked at himself honestly. He always thought that if he ever ran into Potter again he would revert right back to his 16-year-old self. Apparently, all it took to throw that idea out the window was putting a few dirty panties in a hamper and the sight of the other in a red silk slip and tight trousers.

Harry dished out a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes onto two plates after putting the leftovers under heating charms for when Arianna finished showering. He took the few silent moments where the pureblood started to eat to really look at his rival and dear god Harry had to pinch himself for real to make sure this wasn't a dream because Malfoy was so. Bloody. Fit.

When he was younger he had wondered once or twice if the Slytherin would grow to be handsome like his father in that tall slightly muscular mysterious way with long platinum hair or if his softer features would dominate- not that he thought about Malfoy as handsome in any way during school. Pffft. No. Never. Ends up he hadn’t gone either way, not that he didn't look like either of his parents.

No, he looked very much like them, but like a hybrid of both his parents best features. His jawline had definitely firmed and squared from the previously pointy state, far more square than his fathers and closer to that of Sirius jawline, the Blacks jawline- which was actually a thing apparently that his own father had from his grandmother Dorea. 

His lips and nose were his mother’s as well, pink and defined right under the slim up-turned nose. It was in the eye shape and cheekbones that Harry could see Lucius Malfoy. Harry wondered, as he fought a telling blush, how it is Malfoy got so muscular, Unlike his father his muscles were anything but slightly defined but large and hard. His eyes traced quickly over the broad shoulders, the defined Adam's apple as the blonde swallowed, the way the long-sleeved button-up stretched over an obviously muscled chest as he cut into the flat cakes. It was on the edge of buff but dead on sexy and Harry honestly never expected this. 

Harry jumped and brought his eyes quickly up from the blonde's taut shirt in hopes of not being caught as Draco cleared his throat but as his own emerald green met amused grey he realized he utterly failed. He knew it was futile to hope his cheeks and chest hadn't tinged pink as he took in that fucking smirk before he cleared his own throat thickly and took a sip of his apple juice to have a reason to avert his eyes.

Draco looked up from the perfectly cooked pancakes to hopefully start a conversation only to take in how that green lace did nothing to cover the smaller males brown nipples and hairless chest, nor the fact that said chest was darkening with a flush that drew Draco’s attention up to watch smugly as the younger’s eyes trailed heavily over his shoulders and neck before lingering on his chest... And lingering... And lingering. 

Draco cleared his throat and watched the others mini freakout where he changed ten different shades of red and drank some juice. Dear god Draco was done for. He knew this and it hadn’t even been an hour. “I think I owe you an apology Potter for… well for everything in school. I was offended that you chose Weasley over me and used it to fuel my jealousy and then it just became second nature. In all honesty, I hadn’t ever really hated you but I think I used our rivalry as an outlet to relieve stress and that isn’t a suitable excuse for making your schooling hell. Perhaps, if we can get past our school day rivalry we could start over?” Harry’s blush had left as Draco spoke and was now replaced with a thoughtful look. Which of course had to include lip biting, damn Potter.

“Honestly Malfoy it was no different for me. I was reminded of my cousin when I met you and never put the effort into actually getting to know you, and by the time I was old enough to understand that judging others was wrong you were already my enemy. Enemy’s kind of a harsh word. Rival is closer.” he looked up at Draco as he twisted and broke a piece of bacon into tiny pieces. Draco could easily pick it out as a nervous habit to cope with anxiety and filed it away to listen further as he continued talking. “If I’m being honest I never hated you, I kind of relied on your presence. Like, the predictability of it, with everything always being on edge and ever changing it was… soothing to have a constant that would never change. It was nice to know subconsciously that I could rely on one person to be there, even if it was with harsh words and violence, but Draco it isn't your job to take blame or apologize when it came to our relationship. We both gave as good as we got and we were both doing it for the same reason. So yes, it'd be nice to start over.”


End file.
